


мост, дороги и как похорошела баровия.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (and potential gay implications from me), (well kinda they murder folk on the road), Action, Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Road Trips, Swearing, Undead, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Совместные путешествия должны сближать так же, как совместный труд и совместное сражение за собственную жизнь. Паэти с радостью бы обошлась лишь первым, Морошка — только вторым, но как удобно, что никто их не спрашивал о третьем.Но молчание не сближает. Оно, в принципе, даже не добавляет драматизма или дает сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме боли в висках и шее, пульсации крови и холоде морозного воздуха.Вопрос, все же, решает задать Кормак.
Kudos: 3





	мост, дороги и как похорошела баровия.

**Author's Note:**

> это рекап на сессию 30\09 и мне не стыдно. марк, посвящения тебе, сам знаешь.

— Ты там не занята?  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, ты там не занята? Мне нужно одолжение.

Кормак тяжело вздыхает, сжимая в руке свой револьвер чуть крепче необходимого. Он ставился к себе достаточно иронически, по крайней мере он хотел так считать, но зависнуть над мостом как забытый каким-то не очень умным ребенком воздушный змей и ни разу не попасть по живой, неживой, какой-нибудь мишени — это уже постирония. Или шутка про говно.  
Как бы то ни было, ему не нравилось. Ни ощущение бесполезности, ни холодный осенний ветер, ни то, что вещи имеют тенденцию развиваться неконтролируемо быстро за полминуты с небольшим.

Начиналось, все, вообще-то гораздо лучше.  
Лошадь Эсмеральды отбивала мерный ритм копытами, стуча по промерзлой земле чуть громче, чем было приятно уху, пока сама Эсмеральда травила байки о морях, перевертышах-акулах и изуродованных моряках; слова, широкие жесты свободной рукой и редкие смешки напоминали о тех временах, когда все было гораздо проще, тепло костра ощущалось кожей и звон тамбурина заменял тихое ржание.

Им было спокойно, настолько, насколько может чувствовать себя спокойным путник в Баровии.  
А затем Эсмеральда заткнулась.

Иво даже не стал шутить, или ухмыляться как мудак, когда ее история замирает на полуслове «сра…» — он напрягается сам, вглядываясь, вслушиваясь в темноту, на которую указала вистанка, и кажется от сосредоточенности (злобы?) даже волосы на его шее встали дыбом. Между деревьями замелькали силуэты: кто-то о двух ногах, кто-то о четырех и что-то среднее, воющее, ворчащее, и звуки были скребущей наждачкой по металлу.  
На мосту становится тесно: к человеческим (и не только) ногам прибавляются мускулистые волчьи лапы и неприятное поблескивание арканы под стать серому небу; слышатся глухие удары, и серая густая шерсть приминается, сначала от удара, а затем от шершавых языков, зализывающих ушибы.  
Но они смирные, почти домашние, что ли; сидят ровно, словно дрессированные собаки и пялятся на вистанку своими внимательными, золотистыми глазами.  
На мосту становится неуютно.

— Ты что, их знаешь? — Вопрос тупой, если подумать, это же не оборотни, но Кормак спрашивает просто для того, чтобы воздух не звенел рычанием и завыванием ветра.  
— Ага, мои бывшие. Расстались, потому что они всем скопом не знают о существовании бритв. И пьют из лужи на каждом свидании. — Криво усмехается Эсмеральда, оценивающе разглядывая две щерящиеся волчьи морды за тонким полупрозрачным куполом поля антимагии, слабо искрящимся серебристо-серым цветом.  
— Тогда может мы тебя им оставим? — Полушутливым, полунадеющимся тоном интересуется Иво, спина к спине.  
— Это можно.  
— Просто скажите, что вам нужно? — пытается перебить этот разговор, вой ветра и волчий вой Морошка, неловко сжимая посох в руках. — Мы не причиним вам вреда.  
— А вот это уже неправда. — Вистанка поводит плечом, разминая затекшие от холода и поводьев пальцы, и неожиданно серьезно спрашивает. — Вы готовы?  
— Что.

Паэти смотрит Эсмеральду, собираясь задать пару-тройку уточняющих вопросов, но уже слишком поздно.  
Тени вокруг них сгущаются, словно и без того хилое солнце Баровии закрыло тучами или чем-то побольше, весомее, самой луной быть может. Теней у Эсмеральды становится слишком много: три, четыре, восемь. Они дробятся и тонкими лентами покидают землю, уже не юлясь между ее ступнями, но собираясь в руке острым осколком, похожим на лезвие.  
Паэти заглядывает Эсмеральде в глаза, но та лишь шутливо подмигивает: в ее ярко-карих глазах нет зрачков. Пахнет озоном, слышится треск электричества, словно темный клинок, как туча, держит в себе молнию.  
Волк падает замертво.

Начиналось все и правда достаточно бодро.  
Скоро в воздухе повис запах крови и подпаленной волчьей шерсти, скоро к нему добавилась мертвечина и горелые женские волосы; у молодых вампирских отродий острые когти и еще более острые зубы, с которыми они уже познакомились (Иво уж слишком, на его вкус). Встречали гостей со всей душой, всем набором болезных ощущений, что могли принести и навешивали по лицу столько, сколько могли.  
Двенадцать секунд тянулись бесконечно.  
— Еще раз. Мне нужно одолжение.  
Вампирша смотрит на Кормака тем, что осталось от ее глаз и понимающе кивает: ее не то, чтобы интересовала судьба ее подруг или то, что крепкая рука Иво пыталась переломать ей ребра сейчас, или яркий, как раскаленный добела металл, лунный свет, которым Морошка сжигала все неживое на своем пути.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Ты можешь постоять смирно? Мне чисто для статистики.  
— Без проблем.  
Выстрел. Выстрел. Выстрел.  
Попадает только один, и то, куда-то в ногу; их взгляды пересекаются вновь. Кормак видит в пустых кукольных глазах что-то вроде сочувствия, и уже готов поднять кулак в небо с криком: «Зачем ты меня таким создал-то?», как вдруг звуки сражения (шипение, визги, удары металла об острые когти) прерывает фрустрированный крик.

Никто в группе не лингвист, но судя по всему речь либо о сражении на шпагах и дуэли, либо о кольях, либо о лошадиных херах; Эсмеральда наносит удар внахлест, прокручивая в руке шпагу уже из серебра, делает шаг назад, сплевывает под ноги.  
— Бегущая вода, мать их! — Ее лицо красное то ли от боя, то ли от неуместного стыда. — Сбросьте их в воду!

Паэти и Морошка колдуют, не щадя живота своего (а стоило бы, путь неблизкий), Кормак все еще Кормак, Эсмеральда и Иво, переглядываясь через плечи человеческих (ну почти) силуэтов, хватаются за своих жертв практически одновременно.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Мягко спрашивает Эсмеральда, крепко держа вампирское отродье за руки и горло, словно пойманное дикое животное; они стоят на краю моста, как лучшие подруги, и хотя весь этот фарс — немного слишком, вистанка хочет отыграться за свою тактическую неудачу. К тому же, из этого выйдет хорошая история. — Иванка? Скажешь, как водичка, Иванка.  
Раздается плеск и истерический визг; она оборачивается, как раз, чтобы как следует расслышать:  
— Ну что, как ебать тебя будем? — Интересуется Иво, пытаясь схватить еще одно вампирское отродье и выбросить ее, как пустую бутылку. Она изворачивается, осуждающе качает головой («Грубиян.») и выносит руку вперед.  
Раздается плеск и тихое отфыркивание; она оборачивается, как раз, чтобы встретиться с Эсмеральдой глазами и одними губами произнести: «Ты следующая».

Середина провисла, как некоторые камни в этом дурацком мосту, но закончилось все так же быстро, как и началось.  
Кормак иногда жалел, что все стычки происходят так быстро: вот уже глотка вампирского отродья проткнута насквозь и Эсмеральда с Паэти трогают друг другу лица, что-то негромко обсуждая, а Иво с Морошкой отстирывают Иво от грязной речной воды, а он так и не успел как следует отрефлексировать.

— Ты там не занята? Давай я помогу!  
— Морошка, я спра-…  
— Я помогаю!  
Следующие двадцать минут проходят странно: девчонки запускают пальцы себе в волосы и шерсть, обсуждая текстуру, одежду и прочные веревки, мальчишки проверяют одежду на прочность, перекидывая Иво из человеческой ипостаси в что-то, что корректно было бы назвать «истинным аспектом оборотничества», если бы вы были Ван Рихтеном или «серединкой наполовинку», если бы вы были нормальным человеком. Слышится смех, разговоры, клацанье зубов и скрип перьевой ручки по бумаге.

Скоро по дороге вновь зацокали копыта, но на этот раз историй было куда меньше: холодный воздух морозил горло и руки, пытаясь забраться под одежду, под кожу.  
И все же, друг с другом им было спокойно, настолько, насколько может чувствовать себя спокойным путник в Баровии, которого только что чуть не загрызли волки.

А затем, Валлаки открыли им свои ворота.


End file.
